Once More With Feeling
by gleeky.gambino.girl
Summary: Quinn and Santana meet back up for round 2 of Wemma's wedding. This story follows their journey as they figure out what Valentine's Day meant for both of them and where they stand now.


Teaser Chapter

A/N: So one time I tried to write a story and I just had to stop. I mean, feel free to read it if you want ( it's called I Just Like to Hear You Say It and it is Pezberry) but I doubt it will ever be finished. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Fast forward a few years, a few disappointing episodes, and one exclamation by me: "THANK GOD QUINN FABRAY FINALLY GOT HER GAY ON!" later, and here we start a new journey. I've written this teaser chapter and most of the first chapter. And I feel good about it. I want to write this story. Just want to make sure y'all want to read it. This story starts around 2 months after our girls first hooked up on Valentine's day Focus on Quinn and Santana but definite mention of every other pairing you could probably think of. Here we go...

I can't believe it. We're back here in Lima kicking off round 2 of wedding bells for our Glee club director and wide eyed guidance counselor. Once again I am sitting next to Santana and once again she is killing it in that dress. It's the perfect little black number-strapless, form fitting, short, and simple. I glance over at her black peep toe pumps and resist the urge to follow her legs up. I can see her looking at me out of the corner of my eye anyway.

"Stop it Santana."

"What?! I'm not even doing anything. I'm just looking at you!"

"You don't have to be doing anything. I know what that look means." "Whatever Fabgay, just thought we'd liven up this party...again."

If I could roll my eyes any further into my head they'd probably fall out. I hate when she calls me that. It's so childish. She smirks because she knows it irks me. "That's fine Santana," I think "I can play too." I lean in so that my lips ghost over the shell of her ear.

"I told you Santana, it was a onetime thing. Well except for right after when we made it a two time thing. And the next morning when we made it a quick but very loud and memorable three time thing."

I watch her lick her lips and I know she's remembering the morning after as well. I won't sit here and act like before Valentine's Day some two months ago now that I'd never thought about being with a girl. It isn't lost on me that there is a good chance my high school "rivalry" with Rachel Berry had less to do with Finn or Puck or whoever was the flavor of that week and more to do with my pressed lemon and her long legs. New Haven helped me grow up and step out of the closet a bit, but I'm still in a dressing room of sorts.

Santana settles back against the hard back of the church pew and I know I've shut her up. For now at least. The wedding is as beautiful as it should have been the first time. The ceremony is short and sweet, not giving Emma a chance to cut and run this time I assume. Under a down pouring of rice and bubbles the new Mr. and Mrs. Schuester are introduced.

I'm honestly happy for them. I've never been one to buy into the whole "one soul mate in life" thing. I believe there are people who you are meant to share your life with, people who are made just for you. In my logical brain though, I can't get behind the fact that there is just one. One person you're supposed to find, that missing half. When I look at will and Emma though, it's obvious to me that they were made for each other. He will move heaven and earth for her. And she will spend her life making sure he doesn't have to. A balancing act. Knowing that you'd put your life on the line for that person and trusting that they'd never put you in that position.

I'm lost in thoughts of soul mates when Santana nudges my shoulder.

"Sappy stuff is over, Juno. Let's get our drink on!"

A/N times two: I'm not great with spelling, grammar, punctuation, and just writing in general. :D Please please let me know if I've made mistakes. Also, this story is a work in progress. If you want to see something happen, let me know. I'm sure we can find a way to work it in! ;)


End file.
